


Rush hour in Tokyo

by Osomatsus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I have diabetes, M/M, THEYRE CANON, i wrote this on a whim i havent written ANYTHING in forever lord im sorry, lots of hugging, pure fluff, yuuri is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: Viktor is about to make a long ass trip from Russia to Japan. And Yuuri is like everybody alive and doesn't like waking up.





	

“The flight takes 19 hours, I’ll text you as soon as I land.”

 

Those next 19 hours were going to be _the_ **_longest_ ** thing Yuuri Katsuki had ever had to endure. It’s been so long since he’s seen Viktor, months really. He needed to travel back to Russia to see his family again, going as far as coaching Yuuri over skype video calls in the meantime. The two had never really spent time away from one another since their relationship officially kicked off at the China Cup. Needless to say, having a partially long-distance relationship was a foreign idea to both of them.

No matter, today was the day Viktor took off on his eternity flight back to Tokyo where Yuuri would finally see him again. Exciting, the idea of being able to hold Viktor and have Viktor hold him. Even though the Russian fool was somehow always a little colder than a normal human. Though it does contrast with the constant warmth being radiated off of his own skin, Yuuri supposed.

The first few hours that Yuuri waited, he warned his mother that pork cutlet would be a wonderful welcome home meal and helped her purchase ingredients. She wouldn’t need to prepare the dish until tomorrow afternoon. He wished he could help her, but that was when he was to take the train to Tokyo. She wouldn’t mind either way, knowing she had so many other hands around to assist her.

The next hour after that led to Yuuri searching for a gift to welcome him home with. Everybody had told Yuuri he wouldn’t need to buy Viktor a gift when he’s coming home to his favorite thing alive. And like the stubborn guy he is, Yuuri didn’t listen and spent over an hour trying to find a gift, clearly to no avail. Maybe he should have listened. But in all the time pacing different aisles to different stores he did recall he needed to clean his bedroom again.

Frantically, Yuuri rushed home and immediately pounded his way into his room to clear the walls as if Viktor was right behind him. Thus, including the time spent dusting, vacuuming, and organizing, there left 12 more hours to Viktor’s extravagant journey across the earth. Just enough to catch some z’s.

 

The alarm buzzed extra loudly in his ears as he glanced at the clock, groaning. 9:15AM. The train to Tokyo left at 10:00AM, leaving him a half hour to get dressed and such. Perfect. He yawned, checking his phone to see how Viktor hadn’t even texted him during flight breaks and transferring planes. Weird… Oh well. Yuuri placed the phone back on the bedside table, laying back down.

A loud  _ SMACK _ to his head awoke him. “Get up!! You have to be on the train in 10 minutes!!” In a panic, Yuuri leapt out of bed screaming, his socked feet storming into the bathroom, promptly taking a waz and then grabbing the toothbrush. The plan was to smell good when Viktor arrived, but that was obviously not going to happen. He didn’t even have time to change out of his pajamas. Good thing those were just baggy sweats and a plain t-shirt. He sprinted to the door, slipping on his shoes and hopping out the front door.

Never in his life has Katsuki Yuuri ran so hard so fast so far. Ever. But he did board the train with only slight hassle. And he was off, traveling to meet the love of his life and longtime idol again after so long.

 

The train subtly halted and the doors wheezed open, letting the passengers off. Yuuri calmly pushed his way through the immense crowd, exiting the station and making the brief hike to the airport when he got a text.

“From: Vik! （´・｀ ）♡

To: You

 

I just landed Yuuri!!!!

I’m about to get my luggage back.

Be ready for me ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

тебя люблю!”

He really did mean to change the name Viktor set his own contact information to but… The fact Viktor gave himself such an emoji make Yuuri’s heart flutter when he read it. So he hasn’t yet. Viktor just thinks he did.

Wait.

Viktor was already off the plane and waiting. For him. Yuuri wasn’t inside the airport yet.

Oh god.

He began walking quickly, seeing he wasn’t too far as he walked right through the automatic sliding doors, looking around frantically. On the other end of the airport Viktor was pacing around in search of his boyfriend who, uncoolly, hasn’t responded to his message. Rude. No matter, he was about to get to yell at him in person for it!

 

Yuuri saw Viktor first. His entire face lit up with relief and disbelief. His chest tightened and for the nth time that day he broke into a sprint across the gigantic hallway of the airport. Viktor somehow sensed his presence because he too was running right toward Yuuri. Both their arms were thrown out moments before the impact.

Upon collision the were knocked to the ground. By what who knows, but their feet slide out from under them, sending both falling to the tiled floor in the tightest embrace ever. Neither man complained about the pain, instead choosing to live in the presence of each other. People walked around them with strange looks, but none of that mattered.

They laid in silence, motionless on the filthy floor. It felt like forever before either of them even took a breath. Viktor’s breath in the crook of Yuuri’s neck was keeping him sane. Finally, Yuuri’s phone slid out of his pocket and dropped onto the floor, bringing the two back into reality. He let out a short loud breath and then began giggling, holding onto Viktor’s neck like it was his last lifeline. Viktor pressed extremely subtle kisses over the side of Yuuri’s face, listening to his silly reactions. The only thing that stopped them from laying on the floor forever was the loud ringtone of Yuuri’s outdated cellphone.

Yuuri didn’t stop breathily giggling when he answered the call, listening to his mother bark out that he needs to hurry back if they want a warm meal. So with a sigh, they rose from the hard ground, rubbing their bruising hips and snickering.

It’s good to be home… Where the heart is.

**Author's Note:**

> dam i made a thread on twitter about my headcanons in viktuuri and i spawned the idea of writing one out??? HELLO.


End file.
